


吃你的饼干

by Xinix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinix/pseuds/Xinix
Summary: “你是医生？”“不是。”西里斯眯起眼睛，表情跟吃了柠檬似的，小声嘟囔道：“天啊，你可真丑……”————————麻药梗，术后失忆狂夸老婆漂亮。一发完。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 18





	吃你的饼干

“好疼……”

听到呻吟声，斯内普从报纸中抬起头，在确定西里斯·布莱克这一次是真的苏醒而不是梦呓之后，他起身叠好报纸放在一边，拿起床头柜上的水壶倒了一杯水，插上吸管递到他嘴边。

西里斯叼着吸管喝了几口，费力地抬起裹着绷带的右手指着床头柜上的饼干盒。

“你确定你咽得下去？”

病床上的西里斯举着右手不肯放下，斯内普只好打开饼干盒取出一块塞进他手里，重新坐回到椅子上。

西里斯握着饼干，咬了一小口，满意地喟叹了一声，然后开始打量四周。

“我在哪儿？”

“地狱。”

“我以为地狱里到处都是火。”

“那是一种，还有一种到处都是受法律偏袒的未成年人。”

西里斯似懂非懂地点点头，又咬了一小口饼干，目光摇摇摆摆地晃了一圈，最后落在了屋内另一个人身上。

“你是医生？”

“不是。”

西里斯眯起眼睛，表情跟吃了柠檬似的，小声嘟囔道：“天啊，你可真丑……”

斯内普拿报纸的手一顿，狠狠振了一下，报纸发出堪比闪电的喀嚓声。而西里斯还嫌不够似的，用拿着饼干的手照着斯内普的脸画圈，咯咯直笑：“噢，你是我这辈子见过的最丑的人……你是有家养小精灵血统吗？”

“不是。吃你的饼干。”

西里斯又吃了一口，饶有兴趣地打量着病床前的人。

“你是谁？你叫什么名字？”

“西弗勒斯·斯内普，”他面无表情，话音一如既往的平淡柔和，“你的前男友。”

“我的前……男友？”

“对。”

“Holly shit！我是gay？”

西里斯张大了嘴，连饼干掉了都没有发现，右手握着空气递到了自己嘴边。嘴巴扑了个空，西里斯垂下视线，开始在自己身上寻摸那块饼干，哈利就是在这个时候走进的病房。

“西里斯！太好了，你醒了！你感觉怎么样？还疼吗？”

西里斯看向他，烦闷地挥了挥手，“我不好，我的饼干丢了。”

哈利莫名其妙地看向斯内普，小心翼翼地询问：“教授，他这是怎么了？”

“麻醉药的药效没散罢了。”斯内普冷哼一声，拿起之前的报纸继续看了起来。

哈利松了口气，捡起滑到床单上的饼干放回西里斯手里，贴心地拍掉落在他身上、被子上的饼干渣，温柔地对他笑。西里斯看着他为自己做的这一切，也笑了起来。

“你真好，天使，你是谁？”

“我是你的教子哈利啊！你不记得了？”

西里斯摇了摇头，痛苦地咬下一小块饼干，“哈利，我是gay……”

“呃……这个我知道。”

哈利隐约觉得自己来得不是时候，他偷偷瞟了一眼斯内普，对方的视线分毫没有离开报纸，从阅读速度来看还相当专注，反观西里斯，不知为何突然沉浸在莫名的悲伤中。他搔了搔头，握住西里斯的左手轻声问他：“你还好吗？”

“我不好，”西里斯听起来委屈极了，他甚至还吸了吸鼻子，“他说他是我的前男友。”

“什么？什么前男友？”

西里斯朝斯内普的方向努了努嘴，饼干递到嘴边又拿开，眼下他什么胃口都没有了。

现在哈利确定自己来得的确不是时候，教授没准儿正在捉弄他的教父玩呢，而自己突兀地出现打断了他们二人的甜蜜时光。不过西里斯垂头丧气的样子看上去着实有些可怜，于是哈利决定冒着可能会惹恼斯内普教授的风险，安慰一下自己沮丧的教父。

“他骗你的。”

闻言西里斯睁大眼睛笑了起来，生机勃勃的模样特别可爱。紧接着他听到哈利说：“你们没有分手。”整个人就跟被噬魂怪吸走了灵魂一样，痛苦、绝望，瘫在床上茫然地盯着天花板一动也不动了。

“嘿，西里斯，你这是怎么了？”刚刚不是还挺开心的吗？

西里斯长叹一声，低头看了一眼自己手里的饼干，恹恹地说：“这一定是上天对我的惩罚……”

哈利云里雾里，“为什么这么说？”

西里斯哼了一声，朝斯内普的方向瞥了一眼，旁若无人地大声说：“他好丑。”

病房里一时间静得可怕，哈利觉得自己好像被雷劈了，又或者是西里斯被雷劈了，总之他们两个的脑袋同时短路了！他觉得自己应该说些什么，可又不知道说什么好。就在这时，一直坐在病床旁边看报纸的斯内普站了起来，慢条斯理地叠好报纸放在椅面，双手交握垂在身前，皮笑肉不笑地对西里斯说：“既然你对我的形象如此不满，我提议，我们可以分手。”

“不不不，教授你在说笑呢！”哈利扭头看到西里斯一脸的希冀，连忙抓住了他的胳膊，“西里斯，别冲动！相信我！在你恢复记忆之前，不要做出任何决定！”

西里斯不耐烦地挥开他，笑吟吟地看向斯内普：“你说真的？你保证分手以后不会纠缠我？”

“不！西里斯！别这样！”哈利几乎要尖叫了。

斯内普笑了一声，微不可察地翻了个白眼，装出情真意切的样子说：“哦，那当然，我保证分手以后不会再出现在你眼前，怎么样？”

听了这话西里斯连连点头，心情大好地咬了一口饼干，“没想到你还挺干脆的，我有点儿喜欢你了。就一点儿，跟这块饼干差不多大。”说完他还举起饼干向斯内普示意。

“不，西里斯，别说了……”哈利捂住了脸。

“那么，分手？”

斯内普此时笑得就像即将成功引诱夏娃偷吃禁果的蛇怪，哈利很难否认这样的斯内普比以往的任何时刻都更令他毛骨悚然。他转过头，想去劝阻西里斯，还差30°就能完成这个动作时，他听到西里斯欢快地说：“好的！我们分手！”

他没有继续完成那个转头的动作，没有必要了，西里斯已经给自己挖好了坟墓，他现在唯一能为教父做的，就只有手捧鲜花沉痛悼念教父死得奇冤极枉的爱情了。

斯内普伸出一只手去，西里斯叼住饼干，也伸出右手，二人握手之后，斯内普转身走出病房，西里斯目送着他离开，然后美滋滋地对哈利说：“他人还不错，不是么？”

“不，”哈利无语地坐在床畔，用手抹了一把脸，“你根本不知道你干了什么……”等西里斯恢复正常，发现他跟斯内普分手了，而自己就在跟前却什么都没能做……上帝啊，为什么我要背负这个罪恶感！

随即哈利意识到，西里斯神志不清的状态只是一时的，斯内普对此心知肚明，以他的为人，才不会因为西里斯状态外的几句胡话就给他们来之不易的感情宣判死刑。说白了，这还真就是斯内普在逗西里斯玩。梅林啊，他果然就不该来！

哈利笑着摇了摇头，转而去看西里斯。或许是他方才的语气太重，西里斯收敛了笑容，握着没吃完的饼干惴惴不安地看着病房的门口。哈利尝试跟他聊天，他像听不见似的，过了一会儿，他含含糊糊地问：“他什么时候回来？”

“谁？”

“他，”西里斯巴望着门口补充道，“西弗勒斯……”

“哦，他要上课，现在还要替你代魔药课，非常忙，估计不会过来了。”

西里斯垂下眼眸，看上去十分失望。哈利正打算要取笑他，就见他掀开被子挣扎着要下床。

“梅林啊！你这是要干什么？”

“我去找他。”

“你不要乱动！当心伤口裂开！”

“让开！我要去把他找回来！”

他身上缠着绷带，看起来活像个木乃伊，让哈利心疼之余不得不感叹今年新生的爆破天赋，当然，西里斯的教学方法也很有问题。他用自己的血肉之躯保护了学生们，从他体内取出的碎片至少能拼出一个半坩埚来。他动手术的这些日子里斯内普一直守着他，想到这里，哈利不由得叹了口气，早知道今天要吃这么多狗粮，他就拉着金妮一起来了。可眼下，如何阻止西里斯乱动成了一大难题。

来硬的不行，即便他小心避开伤口，西里斯折腾的动静也会把他自己弄伤；来软的没用，西里斯压根听不进去劝。早前他听斯内普抱怨这一点的时候还以为对方在夸大其词，今天亲自领略了西里斯的“活力”，让他不禁有些同情每天都要跟这家伙打交道的斯内普教授。

“好了！你乖乖躺下，我现在请他过来还不行吗？”

西里斯半信半疑地看着他，慢慢躺回到床上，那双灰眼睛在眼眶里滴溜溜转着，毫无疑问在盘算着什么。

哈利叹了口气，拿出魔杖召唤守护神给赫敏、罗恩发了封求助信。西里斯看着雄鹿穿墙而去，这才安生下来，啃了一口饼干。哈利又好气又好笑，忍不住开口问他：“你那么怕他分手后来纠缠你，为什么还要去找他？”

西里斯低下头，看着手心里的半块饼干，咕哝着回答：“我后悔了……”

“什么？”

“我说我后悔了！”西里斯又一次不耐烦地挥了挥手，随后他皱紧眉头，若有所思地说：“他虽然丑，但是人很好。”

“噗——”哈利没忍住笑了出来。

西里斯瞪了他一眼，然后又看向门口，问：“他怎么还不过来？”

眼看西里斯又要下床，哈利赶紧再召唤出一只雄鹿，当着西里斯的面吩咐它无论如何把斯内普教授带过来，这才安抚住西里斯。

为了分散西里斯的注意力，哈利再次尝试跟他聊天，西里斯有一搭没一搭地回着话，时不时看一眼房门的方向。

当门被推开时，西里斯猛地从床上弹起来，疼得龇牙咧嘴，待看清楚来人不是西弗勒斯，又直直地倒回床上。

赫敏和罗恩走到病床前跟西里斯打招呼，西里斯瞪着罗恩，一脸的不爽。承受着莫名其妙的怒火，罗恩小心翼翼地跟哈里耳语：“我哪里得罪他了吗？”哈里忍着笑回答他：“你挡住他的视线了。”罗恩看了一眼自己身后的门，往床尾的方向挪了几步，西里斯终于不再气势汹汹了。

“这是怎么回事？”赫敏问：“他干嘛一直盯着门看？”

哈里赶紧抬起一只手遮住脸，小声跟他们解释道：“他把斯内普教授气走了，现在又希望他回来。”

正说着，外面有脚步声靠近，西里斯坐起来，紧盯着房门丝毫不敢松懈，当粉红色的头发从门板后面冒出来时，他皱起了眉，当唐克斯抱着孩子走进来时，他深吸了一口气，当卢平最后一个进来并顺手关上房门时，他懊恼地蜷缩进了被子里。

“这是怎么了？我们的小泰迪来看舅公，舅公为什么躲进被子里呀？”

唐克斯看着躲在一旁偷笑的格兰芬多三人组，把孩子交给提着礼物的卢平，好奇地凑了过去，“发生什么事啦？”赫敏抿了抿嘴，压下去自己的笑意，悄悄告诉唐克斯：“他在等斯内普教授回来……”

另一边，没有察觉到异样的卢平把礼物放在床尾的移动餐桌上，牵着儿子的手让他站在床畔，笑着问候西里斯：“怎么了，大脚板，还在因为年纪轻轻就当了祖父而闹别扭吗？”

西里斯没有理他，跟哈里他们打过招呼后，卢平随口问了一句：“怎么不见西弗勒斯？”病床上的西里斯忽的从被子里探出脑袋，睁着圆溜溜的眼睛看着他。

“嘿，这是怎么回事？”卢平终于意识到不对劲了。

“说来话长，不过目前还是别让他靠近孩子比较好，”哈里笑着从他手里接过泰迪抱进怀里，“来，教父抱抱。西里斯爷爷好奇怪，是不是呀？哇，泰迪，你重了好多。”

他们一边守着西里斯，一边随便聊着天，得知西里斯稀里糊涂地跟斯内普分手后，卢平笑得合不拢嘴。西里斯坐在床上看着他们，每当有人提到“西弗勒斯”或者“斯内普教授”，他就把视线投到那人身上。

他似乎听不太懂他们在说什么，只觉得很吵，这让他开始想念刚开始只有自己和西弗勒斯的那短暂的时光。西弗勒斯真好，不是吗？给他倒水，喂他喝，还满足自己的要求。不像这些人，就知道围着他窃窃私语、嘻嘻哈哈。

他气鼓鼓地拿起饼干往嘴里塞，突然想起这是西弗勒斯送给自己的礼物，连忙又从嘴边拿了下来。西弗勒斯那么关心他，他却因为他丑而跟他分手，还要他保证不再纠缠自己……梅林啊，自己都做了些什么……

他把自己埋进被子里，任由自己被黑暗和悲伤包裹。

斯内普抱着一堆考卷回到病房时，看到的就是格兰芬多三人组跟卢平一家三口其乐融融的样子，啊，还有病床上鼓起的一包西里斯。

“西弗勒斯，刚下课吗？”卢平抱着泰迪，挥动着儿子的小手向斯内普打招呼。

“莱姆斯。”就在昨天重新成为魔药课教授的斯内普向他们颔首示意。

听到西弗勒斯的声音，西里斯掀开被子从床上跳起来，哈利和罗恩见状赶紧张开双臂挡在床边，就连卢平都把孩子交给妻子上前来帮忙。场面十分可笑，如同三只老母鸡扑腾着翅膀抵御饿狼。

等斯内普看够了，终于，他大发慈悲地开了口：“给我坐好。”

他的声音不大，却没有被病房内的劝阻声淹没，西里斯几乎是在听到的第一时间就照做了。“西弗勒斯……”他叫着他的名字，支支吾吾地不知道说什么好。

“Wow，这是新的无杖咒语吗？”

卢平揶揄地笑着，斯内普给了他一个“少来”的眼神，走到病床前检查西里斯身上的绷带和伤口。

“你找我有什么事？”斯内普问，依旧是无波无澜的语气。

西里斯用左手抓住他的袖口，小声地说：“我头晕……”

“头晕应该找医生。”斯内普作势要走。

“不不，”西里斯拽住他，连忙改了口，“我是想喝水！”

“自己倒。”

“我想喝你倒的。”

“我为什么要倒水给你喝？”

西里斯扁了扁嘴，模样委屈极了，“我能不能收回之前的话？”

“你不想喝水了？”

“不是这句！”

“那是哪句？”

哦，这下子在场的所有人（除了泰迪）都看出来，斯内普是在逗西里斯玩呢！

“我后悔了，我不想分手了。”

“是么，”斯内普挑起眉毛，一脸的风轻云淡，“可是下周起我就要跟黑魔法防御术的教授约会了。”

“什么！你才刚跟我分手，就去跟别人约会？”

“为什么不？”斯内普白了一眼没忍住笑出声的罗恩，接着对西里斯说：“他不在乎我的外表。”

“我也不在乎！”

斯内普“哦”了一声，开始拽回自己的衣袖。

“我不同意！我不管！我不要分手！你不能跟那个黑什么的约会！你是我的！”

众人意味深长地“喔”了一声。

西里斯情绪激动地跪在床边，身体前倾想要去抓西弗勒斯。斯内普不满地看着他，冷冷地开口：“给我躺好！”

这一次西里斯没有立即照做，他不服输地跟斯内普对峙了一会儿，在斯内普佯装要走时，悻悻地妥协了。

他没有松开抓着西弗勒斯衣袖的左手，心有不甘地问：“别去，别跟他约会，好不好？”

“为什么？”

“你可以跟我约会。”

“我拒绝。你又吵又闹又不听话，还躺在病床上，我为什么要跟你约会？”

“我会康复的！”西里斯急得眼眶都红了，“我、我保证以后都听你的话，只要你别去跟他约会。”

“好啊，这可是你说的。”

斯内普笑了，对于哈利而言，这一幕似曾相识。他打了个冷战，罗恩用手肘碰了碰他，不解地问：“黑魔法防御课的教授不就是斯内普他自己吗？”听他这么一说，哈利也觉得斯内普的话有些奇怪。一旁的赫敏叹了口气，插了一句：“你们是真的不知道吗？”

“什么？”

“斯内普教授昨天向麦格校长提出要跟西里斯进行调换，以后还由他来教魔药学，黑魔法防御课则交由西里斯来教授。”

哈利和罗恩不约而同地露出恍然大悟的表情，又同时发出吃饱了狗粮的打嗝声。

蒙在鼓里的西里斯得到西弗勒斯的应允，心满意足，他大胆地去牵西弗勒斯的手，要他来床边坐下，献宝似的把一直握在右手心的小半块儿饼干递了出去：“给你吃。”

“不行，我要吐了。”唐克斯做了个鬼脸拉走了卢平父子。赫敏挽住罗恩的胳膊，二人对视一眼，又看向哈利，三个人一边偷笑一边商量着要把这段记忆送给西里斯当圣诞礼物，紧随唐克斯一家离开。

病房里又只剩下了斯内普和西里斯二人，西里斯举着那块饼干，眼睛里闪着小星星，让斯内普无法忽视他的存在。

“你自己吃吧，我要改考卷。”

西里斯收回手臂，轻轻咬下一口饼干，一脸幸福地看着西弗勒斯拿开椅子上的报纸坐下，在腿上批改起试卷。

“西弗勒斯。”

“嗯？”

“我，我要向你道歉，为我之前的那些蠢话……”

“嗯。”

“西弗勒斯……”

“干嘛？”

“我爱你。”

“哦。”

“西弗勒斯！”

“你有完没完？最后一个要求，达成之后在我改完试卷之前把你的嘴给我闭上！”

“那给我看看你的鸡巴好了。”

“……吃你的饼干！”

完。


End file.
